Thunderous Devil
The Thunderous Devil (轟魔(ごうま), Gōma) is a giant devil-beast species of great power that is native to Gourmet World. It appears in the manga and anime Toriko. Anatomy The Thunderous Devil is a gigantic bipedal demon with a roughly humanoid physiology. Its body is incredibly huge and muscular, having large hairy muscular arms and muscular pecs and legs, but its most notable feature is that it has hundreds of abs around its waist which are so detailed that they almost look like a belt. Its size is so grand that its feet are as big as a volcano. It has two large and hairy arm-like appendages on its back that face downward and have two sickle-like blades at their ends instead of hands or claws. Its feet are clawed and monkey-like and its legs are covered in numerous light-colored veins that extend from its torso to all the way to its shins. Its legs are quite odd, having a dark color that makes them look like their shadowed while its veins remain just as bright, this gives it the appearance of wearing pants, however whether this is due to its legs actually being overshadowed by its large upper body and its veins having a glowing effect or just a unique and odd coloration of its legs remains uncertain. Its face is quite ferocious in appearance, having large bulging round eyes with small pupils, a wrinkled forehead, a pig-like nose, and a very large mouth filled with sharp pointy teeth and a large tongue covered with tiny bumps or spikes. It has long black shaggy hair except on the top of its head and it has two notably long horns on its head that somewhat resemble tridents. Behavior It always appears to have an angry expression on its face even when frightened, however it is unknown if its fierce features are a representative of its demeanor. It appears to be cautious and knows when to flee from confrontation rather than fight when it knows it cannot win, as shown when it fled from being crushed by a Ficasdaltonphant. Powers and Abilities It has a CLVL of 1160 which is a testament to its immense strength as a powerful Gourmet World beast who towers over even the level hundreds beasts that reside in Gourmet World alongside it. It has notable power as it was capable of easily stopping Toriko's Fork (although most of the momentum was reduced, when colliding with the Stronghold Rhino) and then grabbing the energy attack with the tip of its fingers. It also has capable reflexes and speed despite its huge size, since it avoided being stomped on by a Ficasdaltonphant. Its great size also likely endows it with great body weight and strength and the fact that it can move so fast despite its gigantic proportions is further testament to its unique abilities. Notably, the two limbs on its back sport blade-like appendages which it is likely capable of using either defensively or offensive if attacked from the rear. Category:Anime and Manga Demons Category:Demon Races